


U & Me

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what your problem is, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	U & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #496 "assume"

“Probie, Probie, Probie…” Tony clapped a hand to the back of his partner’s neck, shaking him lightly. “You know what your problem is, don’t you?”

McGee scowled at him. “I made decisions based on faulty data.”

“Yes, you did, but that’s not it.”

“I came to incorrect conclusions based on information I couldn’t verify?” the other man tried.

Tony shook him again. “C’mon, McCheater, say it.”

McGee sighed and said, deadpan, “I came to incorrect conclusions by making false assumptions – and when you assume, you make as ‘ass’ out of ‘u’ and ‘me’.”

His partner grinned. “Yes, you do, Probie.”

THE END


End file.
